OutFoxed
by CaLee
Summary: chap.6 is now up!!!! Fox sets his sights on having Theresa for himself and he always gets what he wants. Theresa wants to leave Ethan in the past, but is Ethan really over Theresa? (Fox/Theresa story. R rating for later chapters. please R&R)
1. Stepmommy

Out-Foxed

Note:  Set after Ethan and Gwen's wedding.  Theresa never had a baby.  No other weddings are in the making.

Chap. 1

Theresa slipped out of bed and into her robe.  It had been a long night.  Ethan and Gwen had been married and now they were jetting off to their honeymoon in New York.  They'd be gone for a month.  Theresa was still in shock, but she had made a promise to herself and to GOD that if Ethan and Gwen married, she would give up on Ethan for good. Theresa was going to keep her word this time.  No more chasing after a lost dream.  No.  She was going to move on with her life.

Theresa stopped to look at her reflection in her mirror.  She had puffy eyes and dark circles made her look half dead.

"Well…this is a new day."

Theresa walked down the stairs and out into the dinning room.  Julian and Ivy were sting at the table.  As Theresa walked in, Ivy looked up and smiled.

"Oh, dear. Looks like someone had a bad night." Ivy's smug smile spread like butter on a hot roll.

"Yes, well….she did watch the man she loves marry another woman, you know Ivy.  I wish I could have watched YOU marry another man.  Then I'd be down one more wife…." Julian sneered as he went back to his paper.

"Oh, shut up, Julian!" Ivy wasn't in the mood to be made a fool.  "It's her own fault Ethan left her.  I always knew he would.  Gwen is the mother of his child and Ethan loves only her."

"Ivy, I really don't care what Ethan does anymore.  I'm happy for him.  I hope he and Gwen are happy." Theresa took a muffin from the bar and sat at the table, opposite Julian.

"Right.  Like I'm going to fall for that, Theresa.  We all know that you're still in love with Ethan.  But you'll never have him." 

"Well, Ivy….It's the truth." Theresa went back to her muffin and blocked Ivy out.

"Morning, all."  A tall, blonde man with a smile that could charm a cloud out of the sky walked into the room.

"Fox.  You're still here??" Julian knew that his son would be trouble with a capital "T".

"What's the matter, Pops?  No love for your own son?"  Fox put a mock hurt expression on his face.

"What is it you want, Fox? Money? Well, you won't get any from me." Julian sneered at the thought of parting with any more of his green paper.  It was bad enough Theresa spent it all on trash he didn't want, need or know how to use, but now is son was going to add to his pocket-draining wife's money habits.

"Anyways….Sorry I made such a bad impression on you last night, step-mommy." Fox smiled his sweetest smile at his new step-mother.

"Not at all, Fox.  I love it when men I don't know try to climb into bed with me." Theresa smiled bitterly at her step-son.

"This is disgusting! The two of you flirting like that!" Ivy wheeled her chair from the room.

"Flirting? I have no idea what she's talking about." Fox looked innocently at Theresa.

"Well, I've got work to do.  And you," Julian stopped to glair at his son. "Get a job.  No job, no money!"  And with that, he swept out of the room.

"The nerve! Telling me to get a job!" Fox looked after his father and sneered.

"Well," Theresa finished her muffin and left the table. "I'm going to get ready for work.  You do whatever it is you do and stay out of trouble."

Theresa walked from the room and left Fox with his thoughts.

"Oh, trouble is the last thing on my mind, step-mommy.  But then again…it's the ONLY thing on my mind."

****

Theresa sat at her desk and looked through the stack of papers that needed to be done today.  "I wish Ethan had taken this job.  I really need the help."

"Theresa!" Alistair's voice boomed over her speaker phone, making her jump a mile in her seat.

"Yes?"

"Do you have those accounts in order yet?"

"No… I can't seem to find…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!  I want those accounts now!"

"Well, if you'd have let me hire another…" Theresa didn't get to finish her sentence.

"More help? We can't afford to add anyone to the pay roll!"

"But if you want me to get this done, I need help with the paper work."

"Fine! I'll get on it.  I'll get someone to help you, and maybe it'll keep him out of Julian's hair." With that, Alistair's voice disappeared and the room fell silent.

"Julian's hair? This can't be good…"

****

"You want me to WHAT?" Fox couldn't believe his ears.  His grandfather was giving him, no ORDERING him to take a job a Crane Industries.  His grandfather had never given him anything his whole life, why now?

"I need you to help Theresa.  She's too valuable to be wasting her time on paper work a monkey can do!"

There was the catch. He knew it was coming.  _I'm his monkey.  "Why me?" Fox still didn't want to work for Crane Industries, bananas or not._

"You need to learn the family trade.  Earn your keep.  Be here in an hour." And with a click, Alistair hung up and Fox was left to wonder what his grandfather's real motive was behind his new found family values.

"Well….I'll be working with Mommy.  There may be a sliver lining after all."

****

Theresa sat at her desk, drumming her fingers as she tried to imagine the person Alistair would pick to help out around the office. 

_Who could it be? _

The door opened and a tall, handsome man walked in.  "Hello, step-mommy boss lady." 

"Fox!  _You're the one Alistair sent to help me?"  Theresa couldn't believe what was happening.  What the hell did __Fox know about Carne Industries?  He'd never even set foot in a office, let alone __worked in one!_

Fox stepped around Theresa's desk and placed a hand on his step-mother's shoulder.  He was taken aback when his hand made contact with her bare skin.  He quickly removed his hand and covered by pretending to rifle through her stack of account files setting on her desk.

"Grand-poppy thought you could use some help with the , how did he put it? Oh, yes! _Monkey work." Fox smiled down at Theresa._

_Why does he have to be so damn charming? It would be much easier to ignore him if he was like Julian or even Alistair.  But the way he gets under your skin…_

"Fox.  Do you even know how to work?  Have you even held a job? And no, gigolo is not considered a Crane Industry reference." Theresa pushed back her seat and got to her feet.

"I'm a fast learner." Fox closed the gap between Theresa and himself. 

_She's kind of short for me, but I could learn to deal._

Theresa looked up a Fox.  His eyes sparkled as he gazed at her.  She felt like he was looking into her vary soul. _Those  eyes__ of his! So dark and…..No! Look away!_

"I'll bet you are.  Well, if Alistair thinks you can handle it, then I guess I can give you a chance." Theresa smiled and walked to the bookshelves.  "You can start by checking these references, and make sure you talk to the manager on the top account file." Theresa handed Fox a stack of files.

"What? No training? How do I know what to do? What do I say?" Fox looked at the stack in his hands and then at Theresa.

Theresa smiled and touched Fox's arm. "I'm sure you can charm them into giving you all the info you need.  I'm willing to bet that you could charm them out of pants, if you thought they'd look better on _you." Theresa walked back to her desk, leaned down and began going through the remainder of the flies._

_Theresa…With a body like that, what are you doing with Julian? You could have anyone you wanted…_

Fox's eyes traveled along the curves of his step-mother's body.  He could fell his face growing hot.

_What am I doing? She's my step-mommy.  Still….she's hot._

"Are you still here? Fox…" Theresa turned and the look on Fox's face told her she had caught him off guard.  Theresa smiled at the way his face tuned red.  He was cute, tall and way too charming for his own good.

"Right.  I'll get right on this." Fox turned and walked out the door.  Two seconds later he returned.

"Yes?" Theresa smiled.

"Um…Where's _my office?"_

****

Fox sat at his deck and looked around._ The décor leaves something to be desired, but the overall color isn't bad._

"Ethan is going to have a hairball when he returns and finds out I'm working under Theresa.  The last thing he did before he left with his new wife was bust my chops about staying away from her."

Fox sneered as he relived this morning's conversation with his older step-bro.

_"I don't know why you're here, Fox, but you leave Theresa alone.  I don't want you anywhere near her."_

_"And why should you care who Theresa spends her time with? Why don't you just worry about your wife and your child on the way and leave Theresa out of this?" Fox sneered._

_"Theresa is too good for you, Fox.__ She's not some little girl you can win over with your charm.  She's too smart to fall for it." Ethan's temper had gotten the better of him._

_"It kills you to think that Theresa could fall for anyone but you, doesn't it?  The fact that you could come second to me for a change." Fox was losing his cool, something he didn't do very often._

_"I'll never be second to you, Fox.  Theresa deserves better than you."_

_"Right.__  She deserves to watch the guy she loves marry another woman after he tells her that he loves her and almost proposes…." __Fox was furious with Ethan for hurting Theresa like that.  A woman he didn't even know was getting to him._

_"Gwen is pregnant with my child.__ I had to do the right thing.  Something you wouldn't know anything about, Fox."_

_" Right__.  I've slept with lots of woman, Ethan, but I've never got any of them pregnant." Fox turned to walk away, but Ethan had grabbed his arm._

_"You leave her alone, Fox. If I find out that you touched her in any way, I'll kill you."_

_ "Easy, Ethan.  I wouldn't think about laying a hand on Step-mommy.  But who's to say she wouldn't lay a hand on me? I hear she's quite the animal in bed." Fox smiled at the thought of Theresa in his bed._

_Ethan lost it and took a swing at Fox but Fox blocked his brother's fist and pushed him away. "Don't start something you know you'll never win!"_

_"You stay the hell away from her!" Ethan turned and left the room._

Fox knew Ethan would blow when he returned and found Fox at work under Theresa.

"Theresa is fair game.  Ethan left her, and he was a fool.  I can have any woman I wish, even my step-mother."


	2. Water Games

Chap.2

Theresa swam from one end of the long pool to the other.  The cool water helped her forget the hard day she had just finished.  Slowly she moved through the liquid glass, making few waves.

_I can't believe Fox got all those accounts to sign, and so fast!  He really IS a charmer.  Well…at least Alistair was happy when he left for the day.  That's a plus._

Theresa loved swimming at night.  No one was ever around to distract her from her thoughts.  With only the stars in the heavens and the moon casting its white light onto the water's surface, Theresa was at ease.  Dipping quietly below the surface, Theresa swam to the deep and caught sight of a shining object laying on the floor of the pool.  Quickly she made her way to the tiny sliver disk. 

_A dime! How did that get down here? Someone must have had it in a pocket and it found it's way into the pool._

As Theresa started to push back towards the surface, a small shimmering object fell past her on its way to the bottom of the pool.  Theresa made grab for it and caught it just before it hit the floor.

_Another dime! But where did it come from?_

Theresa looked towards the water's surface just as another silver disk came shimmering past. This one was a little bigger than the last two. Theresa held out her hand and a nickel fell onto it next to the two dimes.

_Someone is throwing money into the pool!_

Theresa kicked to the surface and shook the water from her eyes.  As she peered into the night's darkness, a soft plunking sound made her turn her head to the other side of the pool.  A tall figure was one buy one, throwing change into the pool.

"Fox!  What are you doing?"

"Wasting more of Father's not-so-hard-earned money.  I thought a wishing well might be a nice addition to our mansion." Fox smiled as Theresa swam to the edge of the pool.

"I see." Theresa studied Fox in the moon light.  He had a great smile, not to mention a great toned body.

"You look good, step-mommy.  I was watching you swim. You have great form." Fox smiled and squatted down to get a better look at her in the moon light.

"Don't call me that." Why did he get to her like that?  She tried not to let it bother her, but he had a way of pushing her buttons and getting under her skin.

"But that's what you are.  My step-mommy" Fox loved to ruffle Theresa's feathers.  Reaching out, Fox traced the curves of Theresa's face with the tip of his finger. 

Theresa wanted to pull away, but his eyes held her captive.  The way the moon light danced in his deep blue eyes made her want to be touched like this…touched by Fox, every second of every day of her life.

"Fox." Theresa shook her head and came back to her senses. "It's getting late.  I'm going to bed."  She pushed herself out of the water and grabbed for her towel, but Fox got to it first.

"Allow me…." Fox slowly wrapped the towel around Theresa's shoulders and pulled her closer towards his body.  He worked the towel over her upper body slowly, teasing her with slight feather caresses over her soft skin.

_Why are the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end? He knows what he's doing to me.  He won't win this game. I won't give in. _

"Theresa…." Fox turned her around to face him.  Why did he feel like this? Every time he touched her soft skin it was like a shock wave of electricity was washing over his body.  He wanted her.  But not like he had wanted all the others.  He longed for her; thirst for her, the way a dessert rose thirst for a single drop of rain after a long drout.

_Is she getting to me? ME? Fox Crane? NEVER! I'm the one in control here, not her.  No woman has ever gotten to me and no woman WILL ever get to me.  I'm in control….. But if I'm so in control…why am I shaking?_

"Fox…you're shaking like a leaf.  It's getting cold out here.  I'm going to take a shower and go to bed.  You should do the same." Theresa released herself from Fox's grip and walked into the mansion. 

Fox stood there for a second watching her walk away from him. 

_A shower, hu? I could use a hot shower myself.  Let's just see how hot we can make it._

The hot water felt good on Theresa's back as she washed away the world around her.  Why had Fox looked at her with such a strange look in his eyes? She knew he was trying to get to her, but could it be that she was getting to him?

The water made a tranquil sound as it flowed down her body and onto the shower floor.  She loved this shower.  It was so big, you could have a party it there.  

Theresa didn't hear the bathroom door open as a figure slowly walked towards her watching her every move.

Theresa was lost in her own little world as a soft pair of hands slid over her shoulders and down her arms.

"AAGGHHH!" Theresa screamed and turned around so fast she slipped on the slippery shower tile and fell forward into the arms of her shower mate.


	3. Jealous Minds

Chap. 3

"Fox!  What the hell are you doing in here?" Theresa was so shocked that her brain didn't register that fact that she was standing in the poolroom shower with Fox's arms around her.

"Easy, there Resa.  I didn't mean to startle you."  Fox smiled at the crazed look on Theresa's face.  "You told me I should take a shower, so here I am."

"What? I told you that _I was going to take a shower." Theresa pushed herself away from Fox and glared at him, furious at his attempt to get under her skin._

" True.  But then you said that _I should do the __same.  I thought a nice hot shower sounded like a great idea and you know how father despises wasting money, so I thought that I'd help conserve some water by sharing a shower with you, Theresa." Fox smirked and reached behind Theresa to turn the hot water up.  "Besides, we __are family."_

_At least I didn't take off my swimming…_

Theresa looked at Fox. "Oh my GOD!"  Theresa had been so upset that she hadn't realized that Fox wasn't wearing any clothes.

"What is it?" Fox followed Resa's gaze smiled.  "What?  I find it hard to believe that you've never seen the male body before.  I mean… I know Father can't be much to look at anymore.  He isn't a spring pig anymore."

Theresa blushed and turned away.  He was naked! 

_I can't believe he's naked! I'm standing here with my step-son in the shower and he's NAKED!  What do I do?_

"Fox…you should go." Theresa thought fast and grabbed her towel.  "Here! Wrap up in this and go take a shower in your bathroom!"  She threw the towel at him and turned her back on him once again, determined not to look at him.

Fox caught the towel and flung it over his tanned shoulder. "You're blushing step-mommy.  Could it be that you're embarrassed by the sight of the male body nude?" Fox smiled and raked his fingers through his blonde hair.  

"I'm not embarrassed by a naked body!" Theresa felt her face growing hotter.  Why did he taunt her so?

"Prove it.  Turn around and look me in the eyes."

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone, especially to _you."  Theresa sneered._

"Well if you're too chicken to do a simple little thing like looking me in the eyes…" Fox mocked as he turned to go leave.

"Chicken? I'm not a chicken! I can do anything I put my mind to.  It's YOU who wouldn't be able to look _me in the eyes!" Theresa's anger had gotten the better of her as she swung around to face Fox.  She was going to prove him wrong.  She was going to prove __herself wrong.  She could do this._

Fox stopped and turned to face Resa with a cynical look on his face. "Oh really?  You don't think that I could look you in the eyes? Just because I happen to be indisposed?"

"No. I don't think you can.  I'm sure that if I looked you in the eyes long enough, you would have to look away."  Even Theresa didn't believe that last statement.

_How am I going to pull this off? I can't look at him for more than a second without glancing away.  How am I going to look him in the eyes?  My face is red, I can feel it!  He'll get the best of me! I can't do this! No! I have to! I can't let him prove me wrong. I have to do this. I can do anything if I just put my mind to it.  _

Fox smirked.  "Your face is turning a pleasing shade of red, step-mommy.  But if you think you can handle looking me in the eye…I'm ready when you are."  Fox squared his shoulders and looked Theresa straight in the eyes, determined to unnerve her.

"I'm ready…" Theresa's eyes slowly traveled up Fox's smooth toned body until they reached his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. 

_He really does have the most amazing eyes.  So tranquil and smoldering. Almost…hypnotizing.  _

The longer Theresa looked into Fox's eyes, the easier it seemed to become to keep her own eyes fixed on their target.  His gaze shot through her like jolt, reaching through to her very soul.  She found herself mesmerized by the fierce storms that seemed to be raging behind his eyes.  She could almost see the anguish of a young man, torn between hate for a family that barely acknowledged his existence let alone showed any interest in his life, and the love and acceptance he so desperately sought in the eyes of his mother and father.  It was almost too much to bare, but Theresa couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the pain and the hurt driving the young man standing before her.

Fox stiffened.  He had seen a change in Resa's eyes.  She no longer looked embarrassed or fearful.  A soft, longing concern seemed to be overtaking the dark pools of light shining in her eyes.

_Why is she looking at me that way? She looks so concerned? But why? Why do I feel so…strange.  I feel like I'm being pulled down…Her eyes are so dark… One could lose themselves in those dark pools if they weren't careful enough.  I feel like she's looking inside__ me instead of at__ me.  Like she can see my thoughts….my every desire… _

_No!  Fox shook his head, trying to clear his mind.  She couldn't see inside his mind.  That would be impossible. But despite his logic, Fox found himself backing away from Theresa._

"I'm growing bored with this game, step-mommy.  I've got things to attend to.  Enjoy the rest of your shower."  Fox tuned and fled from the poolroom shower, taking his thoughts with him.

Theresa stood looking after Fox, wondering why he had departed so suddenly, his pain and anger still fresh in her mind.  Cold water sweeping over her body, her soul silently wept for another soul lost.

****

"How much is this costing me, Theresa?!?"  Julian sneered as he looked around the ball room of the Crane Mansion.  He gingerly fingered a small crape paper decoration sitting on a side table. "How drab."

Theresa finished hanging a loop of strung lights near the entranceway before answering her husband.  "It's not going to drain your bank account to throw a New Year's Eve party, Julian."

Theresa stepped back to admire her work. "You know..._Your New Year's resolution should be to lighten up and to be a little more giving this year, Julian.  There a lot of great charities out there that could use your money."_

"Charities? I think _you're a big enough charity case, what with you and your estranged family living here under __my roof.  If I give away any more of my money, __I'll be a charity case." Julian finished the brandy in is hand and left Theresa to her work._

Theresa looked around.  "Almost done.  Only thing left to do is hang the centerpiece." Theresa walked to the side table and picked up a large silver and gold starlight ball.  It shimmered and sent rainbows of color dancing around the room as she turned it in her hands. 

"This is going to be perfect hanging in the middle of the room." Theresa sat the ball back on the table and pulled the step stool over to the center of the room.  Theresa had had one of the staff hang a small wired hook from the ceiling earlier that day.  She picked up the sparkling sphere and stepped onto the stool.  Reaching up she tried to loop the wire through the small opening on the ball.

"I can't seem to reach it." Theresa tried again to latch the ball to the hanging wire, but her arms were getting tired.  "Hum…" She thought for a minute and remembered the larger step ladder in the closet in the hall.  She hopped down and went and retrieved the ladder. Once she had it in the right spot, Theresa climbed to the top of the step ladder and hooked the ball onto the end of the wire.

"There!" Theresa leaned back and spun the sphere around, sending colored light dancing over the walls of the room.  As she watched to lights spinning along, the ladder lurched and gave way sending Theresa and the ladder tumbling towards the floor.

"Resa!" Fox ran forward and caught Theresa just before she hit the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, he shielded her as the ladder came down on top of them, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Ouch! Oh my GOD!" Theresa lay under Fox, her head spinning.

Fox stiffened and pushed the ladder off his back.  "Are you alright, Resa?" He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah…I think so. Fox! You're bleeding!" Theresa sat up and touched a finger to Fox's head.  A small trickle of blood formed just above his left eye.

"I'll be fine, Theresa. It's just a scratch." Fox sat up and looked around the room.  "Who's having a party?"

"I am.  Tonight is New Year's Eve, remember?" Theresa watched Fox as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah.  That's right.  I forgot what day it was." Fox reached out and pulled Theresa to her feet.

"You'll come, right?" Resa dusted herself off and smiled.

"I can't.  I've got a date."  Fox walked over to the ladder and sat it upright. 

"A date?" Theresa tried to hide the disappointment from her voice, but she knew Fox had caught it. "With who?"

"Jaden Coldwell."

"Jaden Coldwell?  Isn't she a bit…"

"What wrong, step-mommy?  Didn't think your step-son was charming enough to catch the eye of a debutant?" Fox slapped a mock hurt expression on his face.

"No.  I just don't think she's your type, that's all."  Theresa turned and pretended to fix a crape paper star hanging on the wall.

"My _type?  And what, dearest step-mommy, would you say, __is my type?"  Fox strode over to Resa's side and looked down at her._

"I don't know.  But Jaden…she's so..snooty.  She never has a nice thing to say about anyone and she seems kind of controlling."  Theresa turned to face Fox, aware that her face was growing hot.

"I love a woman who's in control.  And who cares if she's snooty?  The girl's got balls.  I like that."  Fox reached out and smoothed away a small strand of hair that had fallen from Theresa's hair bun.

"I just think you're too good for her, that's all."  Theresa went back to "fixing" the paper star.

"Why do you care so much who I date, Resa?" Fox smiled playfully, knowing he was getting to her.

_Why do__ I care who he dates?  It'll keep him out of my hair if he's out gallivanting around with some rich snob bent on giving her ego a boost.  Roping a Crane boy has to be high on every money grubbing rich girl's list, and surely dating a Crane would give Jaden something to brag about to her friends. _

"I _don't care who you date.  I'm just wondering what your father would say if he knew you were dating a Coldwell." Theresa could tell she was starting to lose control.  She fought to stay focused on the crape star._

"Since when do you care what Julian thinks?  And besides.  Father's the one who set me up with Jaden.  He seems to think the Coldwells might be good business allies.  Jaden's father runs half of the Main Side Shipping Industries."  Fox played with a piece of colored foil shaped like a wine bottle hanging from the wall.

"I should've known.  Julian is always looking to make business deals, even if it means using his own son to seal it."  Theresa walked over to the side table and picked up another star.

"Yes.  Daddy will do anything to make a deal.  Even sell his soul to the devil himself.  But I don't mind being used.  Jaden's got her mother's looks, and Father assures me that she's a tiger in bed."  Fox laughed and Theresa nearly dropped the star she was adjusting on the far wall.

"Looks aren't everything, Fox.  Does Jaden have a brain?  Can she carry on a conversation without using only one syllable words?  Or aren't those qualities you look for in a bed partner?"  Theresa smiled bitterly at Fox.

"Ouch! Touché!  But the only qualification I have for my bed partners is the ability to scream my name at the appropriate time." Fox grinned seductively as Theresa stared stunned at his last statement.

"How appropriate that your partner should remember _your name when you would be hard pressed to even ask for her last name before taking her to your bed."  Theresa slammed the crape star down on a side table before turning to face Fox._

"Why such an interest in my love life, Resa?" Fox slowly made his way over to his step-mother.  " One might begin to believe you're just a little bit jealous."  Fox reached out and stroked one finger tip down Theresa's cheek. 

"I'm not jealous!  Why would I be jealous?  Of Jaden Coldwell? I'm _already a Crane.  I don't have to worry about snagging a piece of the Crane pie.  I live in the Crane mansion.  I work at Crane Industries.  If anything, Jaden should be jealous of __me!" Theresa turned her face away from Fox's touch._

"Maybe you're jealous of the fact that Jaden might just become my bed partner." Fox traced the line of Theresa's arm up to her shoulder.

A part of Fox _wanted Theresa to be jealous.  He knew he wanted her, but he was unwilling to let her know that, just yet, anyways._

_Her skin is so soft.  Like finely crushed velvet.  And her smell is intoxicating.  I'll bet her skin would feel like silk against mine.  I'll have to find out sometime…_

"And why would I be jealous of her for becoming your love slave?" Theresa was on the verge of slapping Fox.  How dare he accuse her of being jealous of _Jaden__ Coldwell._

"Because my father isn't living up to his obligations as your husband.  I assure you, I take my obligations as a Crane very seriously." Fox searched Theresa's eyes for some kind of hint as to what she was thinking.

"I wouldn't let Julian fulfill his "obligations" even if he wanted to."  Theresa turned away.

"Come, now, Resa.  Don't get upset.  I'll bring Jaden to your little party tonight.  Then you can see for yourself if you think she's good enough for me.  Maybe you and she will hit it off." Fox smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Fox."

"Yes?" Fox turned back to Resa.

"Thank you for catching me when I feel off the ladder.  I'm sorry you hit your head."

"Anytime.  And not to worry.  My head will be fine.  See you later, step-mommy."  Fox turned and left the room.  


	4. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Chap. 4

"Wow.  This place is _huge!  It looks big from the outside, but once you're inside, it takes your breath away." Jaden let go of Fox's arm as she walked through the hallway leading into the ballroom.  "Look at the fine detail on the woodwork.  And the paintings match the colors of the walls perfectly!  Who decorated this place? I simply must get the name of your interior decorator.  Mother and I have been looking for a decorator with a real sense of style, a flare for the exquisite taste of upscale living."_

"Exquisite taste?  More like expensive taste.  My mother only has taste for the best of the overpriced décor in the world.  If it isn't made in the United States, it must be exquisite."  Fox took in his surroundings.  The paintings his mother had had flown in from Spain were the epitome of bad taste, though Ivy would never admit to it.  The statues sitting in the hall had been shipped in from Germany and were Ivy's prized possessions. 

Jaden walked over to the statue of a man holding his hand out as if he were reaching out to be touched by his lover. "He looks so sad.  Like he's lost his only love." Jaden peered closely at the face of the saddened statue. "What's this? It looks like he has a chip on the side of his left eye." Jaden gingerly touched the cement wound as if she were afraid she might hurt the silent figure.

Fox strode over to his date's side and focused on the small chip marring his mother's favorite piece of décor.  "That is a wound he received as a result of mine and Ethan's childish antics." Fox cringed as his mind ran backwards in time to the day he and Ethan had been playing around in the house after Julian had told them both to run along and play outside while he and his business partners had a meeting  in the conference room. Ethan refused to do as Julian had asked and he and Fox ended up playing in the hallway instead. "Ethan wanted to play 'King of the Statue'.  He tried climbing the statue, but he ended up tipping it over instead, right on top of me.  I received a small battle scare on my knee were it hit me on the way to the floor."  Fox tapped his right knee.

"Oh my.  Was Ethan hurt?" Jaden looked shocked.

_Ethan?  Was Ethan hurt? Why should she care if he was hurt? I'm her date, not Ethan._

"No.  Ethan was fine.  He ran to our mother and cried for an hour."  Fox smiled bitterly as he recalled the way Ivy had soothed her precious Ethan and scolded Fox for playing around in the house, damaging her favorite art piece.

"Well that's good.  I'm glad Ethan wasn't harmed.  Oh…And I'm glad you weren't hurt either."

"I _was_ hurt.  My knee, remember?"  Fox frowned, though he wasn't too surprised Jaden hadn't remembered half of what he had said.

"Oh, right.  Your knee.  I see you walk fine, though, so it must not have been too bad."  Jaden walked on into the ballroom, not giving Fox another thought.

"This is going to be a long night." Fox followed Jaden and stepped into the ballroom.

****

Theresa looked around the room.  Her party was a huge success. Couples from all over Harmony were deep in conversation, letting go of all the worries of the old year about to end and waiting to welcome the promise of a great new year ahead of them.

"This is going to be a wonderful party.  A new year, a new beginning.  I'm going to let Ethan go forever and start over, fresh."  Theresa was determined to leave Ethan in the past.  She couldn't hold on to a lost love anymore.  She owed it to herself to let go.

Looking around the room, Resa spotted Jaden Coldwell with Fox close to her side.

_He came.  He actually brought her to the party.  Jaden actually wanted to come?_

Theresa made her way through the crowd and stepped behind Fox.

"Nicholas, aren't you going to introduce me to your date?"  Theresa smiled as Fox turned around to face her.

"Resa, this is Miss. Jaden Coldwell of the Main Coldwells." Fox said in a mock impression of a butler introducing an important client to an upstanding business man. "Jaden, this is Resa, my step-mother.  I'm sure you'll get along just smashingly." Fox grinned at Resa as she looked Jaden over.

"Aren't you a little young to be Nicky's mother?" Jaden batted her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Fox's waist.

"I'm his step-mother." Theresa wasn't surprised Miss. Coldwell had missed that little piece of information. 

"Oh, right.  So you're married to Julian.  Daddy says Julian is a great business man.  Very powerful." Jaden smiled up at Fox.  "You're going to take over Crane Industries for your father, aren't you, Nicky?  We're going to be the most respected family in all of Harmony, maybe even Main!"  Jaden smiled as she seemed to drift off in her own little world.

_We?__ Since when were Fox and Jaden an item? They have one date and suddenly they're picking out china?_

Theresa seriously doubted Fox planed on taking over Crane Industries, not to mention the fact that Julian would never trust the Crane empire to a smooth talking con man.

Fox looked nervously at Jaden.  "I have no intention of taking my father's place in Crane Industries.  I'm my own man.  I can make a life for myself without the Crane name."

"But Nicky!  You have to take over Crane industries!  You already work there, so I don't see why you'd want to work anywhere else.  Besides, Daddy says that since Ethan is now longer a Crane, he can't run the Crane business, so you'll have no choice.  You're the only one that can do it."  Jaden looked sullen at the mere thought of not marrying into money.

"Crane Industries will have to live without me, I'm afraid.  Besides, once I've inherited  everything when dear old Dad hits the dirt, I'll just hire someone else to run Crane Industries and I'll sit back and let the money roll in." Fox said with a cocky smile.

"Well, at least we'll still have plenty of money for a good life.  I can't stand the thought of having to live without having all the necessities."  Jaden cringed as she thought of her life without money.

"And what do you consider the necessities?" Resa asked.

"Well, for starters, I'd have to have a lots of room for my doll collection, I've got over three hundred of them you know." Jaden smiled as she thought about her beautiful dolls in their display cases.

"Three hundred dolls?" Fox cringed at the thought of having to share a house with a million curly haired baby dolls.  "Haven't you ever seen 'Child's Play'?  Dolls can be very vicious if you drop them."

"Dolls can't come to life, silly." Jaden play-slapped Fox's arm. " And I'd never drop one of mine.  I take very good care of them."      

"Alright, so plenty of room for your dolls, and what else?" Theresa wasn't impressed so far with what Miss. Coldwell considered the 'necessities'.

"I'd have to have plenty of help around the house as well.  Can you imagine having only one maid?  Daddy has three maids during the week and four during the weekend when he has all his parties."  Jaden smiled broadly at Fox. "It's hard to find good help these days and we've had to let a few of our maids go."

"Let them go?  What happened?" Theresa asked with concern.

"They talked too much and didn't get their jobs done.  They felt like they should get a break every few hours, even if their work wasn't completed.  The nerve of them!  Thinking they deserved time off when there was important work to be done around the house before one of my father's important clients came to call." Jaden's eyes were cool as ice. "Daddy even caught one of them sitting in his office chair.  Oh she tried to say she was just sitting down to tie her shoe, but Daddy threw her out of the mansion, right on her lazy, good-for-nothing butt." Jaden smiled with satisfaction.  

"What?  He threw her out because she sat in his chair?!?" Resa could feel herself loosing control. 

"Well, of course!  Wouldn't you?  If you paid a maid to do a job and all she did was sit around, on your good, clean furniture, mind you, and made excuses for why she didn't have her work done, you'd throw her out, too."  Jaden looked shocked that Theresa couldn't see her point of view.

"No I would not!  I wouldn't care where she sat.  I treat our help with respect."  Theresa had had just about enough of Jaden's snooty attitude.  All she wanted to do was excuse herself and get as far away from her as possible. 

"Oh really? Well maybe that's why this room looks like crap.  Your so called 'helpers' didn't do a very good job with the decorations.  It looks like they did a half-assed job." Jaden waved her hand around the room as though she were trying to whisk away all the crape paper hanging on the walls. " Maybe it's because you let them get away with too much, what with all the respect you give them and all." Jaden glared at Theresa with cold eyes.

"No, it's because she's the maid's daughter." A cold voice from behind Resa stated.

"What?" Jaden looked shocked.

"It's true." Ivy wheeled closer towards her son and his date. "Theresa's mother used to be our maid.  And Theresa was once my personal assistant.  That's why she has such a soft spot for the hired help." Ivy sneered at Theresa from her chair.

"Mother, that's enough." Fox could tell that Theresa was going to lose it if he didn't think fast. 

"Your step-mother is the maid's daughter?" Jaden turned to Fox with wide eyes. " I can't believe it!  And you spoke so highly of her, Nicky!" 

Jaden turned to Resa.  "You're a personal assistant? But I thought you worked at Crane Industries?"

"She does work at Crane Industries, but…" Fox tried to explain to Jaden.

"But she says that she was a personal assistant." Jaden wined, pointing at Ivy.

"She was my personal assistant, that is before she seduced my ex-husband and got him to marry her." Ivy smiled bitterly at Theresa.  "The little slut."

"I did NOT seduce Julian. He seduced ME!  He got me drunk! You know that, Ivy!" Theresa's eyes flared with anger.

"What? You seduced Julian?  I knew it! I knew there was something else going on here.  There's no way Mr. Crane would marry a maid's daughter.  So you used him to get to the Crane empire! You were sick of being a good-for-nothing maid's daughter, so you seduced Julian into marrying you so you could run Crane Industries!" Jaden smiled at the thought of just having uncovered a huge scandal. 

"No! I didn't seduce anyone!" Theresa was getting desperate to make Jaden understand that _she had been the one being used.  "Julian got me drunk and got me to marry him.  It was all him!"_

"Oh, Theresa!  Stop blaming Julian for your treachery! You knew what you were doing.  You'll stop at nothing to hurt our family." Ivy tried to look hurt as she thought of her family being hurt by Theresa's antics.

"Mother, that's enough! I mean it!" Fox had had enough of his mother's little 'poor me' act. "Leave Theresa alone.  You've said enough for one night."

"Fox, I'm only speaking the truth.  If Theresa can't handle the fact that she's ruining our lives, then that's her own fault."  Ivy smiled weakly at her son.

"The truth, Ivy? You wouldn't know how to tell the truth if it was handed to you on paper by GOD himself." Resa was so upset she could barely think straight.

Ivy's eyes narrowed as she faced Theresa. "Speak for yourself, Theresa.  Telling lies is what got you in this mess in the first place!  You could never tell the truth.  Even when you lied, you convinced yourself that it was the right thing to do, that you were sparing Ethan's feelings so it was alright to lie."

" I said that's enough!" Fox turned on Ivy with such anger it made her jump.  

"Fox.." Ivy looked shocked.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and leave, Mother?" Fox leaned down and rested his hands on the arm rests of Ivy's chair.  "Run along and find someone else to torture for a while, O.K.?"

"Fine." Ivy said as Fox let go of her chair and stood back up. "I've got better things to do besides hang around arguing with yesterday's trash!" Ivy glared at Resa before she wheeled around and left the room.

"Yesterday's trash?!? I'll show her trash!" Theresa started after Ivy, but Fox caught her arm.

"Let her go, Resa.  Just leave her be." Fox looked after his mother.  "She's only trying to get to you, you know that.  Going after her won't win you any battles."

Theresa ripped her arm away from Fox's grip.  "Don't tell me what to do, Fox!  I'm the parent, and _you're the child, remember? Children don't tell their parents what they can and can't do."  Theresa's face was hot and she was on the verge of tears. _

"Well, then.  If you're the parent, you'd better stop acting like the child and grow up, Resa.  Because unlike you, I didn't get a childhood, and I'd kind of like to be the child instead of the adult for once."  Fox walked away, leaving Theresa to stew in her thoughts.

Theresa watched as Fox made his way to the other side of the ballroom, feeling like she had just been smacked.  Taking her eyes off Fox, Resa turned to find Jaden glaring at her with hatred in her eyes.

"I can't believe Julian married you.  He could do so much better than the likes of you." Jaden smiled, satisfied in kicking Resa while she was down.

"Right."  Theresa looked down and caught sight of something that made her smile. "You know, you're right.  Julian could do so much better than me.  I mean after all,  he could have you.  What with your ability to dress yourself and all.  Oops…I think I may have spoken too soon." Resa smiled bitterly and pointed at Jaden's feet.  

"What?" Jaden looked confused and looked at her feet.

"You have two different shoes on, Miss. Coldwell.  Sorry to say, but even Julian has his limits, and color blindness isn't something he would tolerate in a wife." Resa smiles sweetly and walked away from Jaden who was still trying to figure out why she had two different colored shoes on.

****

Fox leaned against the far wall of the ballroom in the Crane Mansion.  Slowly sipping the brandy in his hand, he reflected on what had just happened.

_Mother never did know when to give it up.  If she's not careful, Theresa will get the better of her.  Not that she wouldn't deserve it.  I can't say that I'd be sorry to she dear old Mum get what's coming to her._

A smile played at the corners of Fox's lips as he thought about his mother's demise at the hands of his young step-mother.

_Yes, things are going well.  Theresa will make Mother pay for her deceitfulness, but only after Mother finishes stripping Resa of all that she has gained from marrying Julian, along with the Crane name._

Fox's smile widened as he thought of who Resa would run to after Ivy was done with her, seeing how she had already lost Ethan to Gwen for good.  Fox knew Resa would need someone to confide in before too long, and he was going to make sure that it was his arms that caught her when she finally took her fatal  fall._  _

"What are _you_ smiling about?"

Fox nearly dropped his brandy as Jaden came up behind him.  "Nothing.  Just a private joke."  Fox grinned and tried to look casual.

"A private joke, hum?"  Jaden smiled and ran her index finger down Fox's arm.  "Want to share it with me?"

"No.  That's why they call it a private joke.  It's _private."  Fox turned away from Jaden and took another swallow from his almost empty glass._

"Well, then why don't we dance?" Jaden took Fox by the arm and started to pull him to the dance floor.

"I don't dance."  Fox pried Jaden's hands away from his arm and took another swallow.  

"Please, Nicky" Jaden wined.

"Stop calling me that, and what happened to your shoes?" Fox nodded towards Jaden's bare feet.

"My feet were starting to hurt, so I took them off."  Jaden lied, not wanting to admit that she had put two different shoes on before leaving for the party earlier that day.

"I see."

"Fox, why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

"Talk about what?"  Jaden had her looks, but she had little more than that, and Fox knew it.  He seriously doubted her ability to carry on a normal conversation for longer than five minutes.

"I don't know.  How about the fact that you failed to mention that that your new step-mother is the maid's daughter! And that she seduced your father into marrying her!"  Jaden said coolly.

Fox placed his empty glass on the table next to them and took a hold of Jaden's arm.  "You need to get your facts straight!"  Fox held Jaden's arm tight as he pulled her through the crowded room towards the hallway.

"Fox, stop!" Jaden pleaded as Fox continued to drag her through the hall and up the stairs.  "What are you doing?"

Fox ignored Jaden's pleas and pulled her up the mansion stairs, only stopping shortly to open a door before insisting she enter the room and have a seat on the bed.

"Now," Fox said as he quietly shut the door behind them. "I'm going to tell you the truth about Therea, and _you're going to listen to every last word I have to say."_

"I already _know_ everything there is to know about your slut of a step-mother!" Jaden shot angrily at Fox.

"You don't know _anything_ about Resa.  She's not who you think she is."  Fox looked wearily at Jaden as he tried to explain.

"Oh, so you mean she _didn't_ use your father to get the Crane name and the power that comes with it?"

"No.  Resa wouldn't use Julian like that." Fox shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Really?  So Theresa _loves Julian then.  She married him because she was in love with him." Jaden tilled her head to one side and looked skeptically at Fox with her green eyes._

Fox ran his fingers through his short spiked hair. He knew Theresa didn't love Julian, but Julian wasn't exactly in love, himself. "No, Resa doesn't love my father, but.."

"But nothing!  If she doesn't love him, than what other reason would she have for marrying him if not for the Crane name and money?"  Jaden got to her feet.  "Theresa married Julian for one reason and one reason only!  All she cares about is the Crane money and the power that comes with it!"

****

Theresa finished the drink in her hands and looked around the room.  Why couldn't she be as carefree as the other couples at the party.  Everywhere she looked she saw happiness.  Couples laughing and carrying on without a care in the world.

Resa decided she had had enough for one night.  Silently she made her way through the crowd and up the stairs towards her room.  As she slowly trudged her way through the hall, Theresa thought she heard voices.  

Slowly inching along, Theresa made her way towards the other end of the hall towards the voices.

_Who could be up here? I didn't see anyone come up here?_

Theresa silently moved forward as she tried to decipher who the voices belonged to.  There were two, that she could tell for sure.  One male and one female.  It sounded like they were arguing.

"Is that what you really think?  That she married him for money?"

"Well, it makes more sense than her marrying him for love!"

"Julian took advantage of her.  It wasn't her fault."

_Julian? Are they arguing about me?_

Theresa inched closer towards the door to get a better listen.  She wanted to know who was talking about her and what they were saying.

"Wasn't her fault?  Oh, I suppose Julian MADE her drink the wine and then hog-tied her into marrying him!"

"NO, but it wasn't all her fault.  Julian knew what he was doing when he got her drunk."

"Why do you continue to defend her, Fox?  Is there something you're not telling me?  Is there a reason you feel so attached to her?"

_Fox!_  Theresa had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping when she realized that the voices belonged to Fox and Jaden.  They were fighting over _her!_  But why?

"I'm _not_ defending her!  I'm only telling you the truth.  Theresa is no angel, but Julian is the devil himself."

"You _are_ defending her!  You've been defending her all night!  You even had harsh words for your mother, but said nothing when Theresa was the one slinging mud."  Jaden sounded angry.

"Maybe it's because Theresa has shown me more affection in a few weeks than my own mother has shown me in a whole lifetime!" Fox was loosing his temper. 

"Is that it?  Are you so attention deprived that you have to turn to Theresa for the love you feel you never got from Ivy?  Are you looking for love from your step-mother?"

Theresa couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Fox and Jaden were going at each other like two children on a playground.

"Ivy never was a mother to me or any of my brothers or sisters.  The only one she _ever cared about was Ethan.  Theresa cares about the people in her life.  She doesn't just use them and then toss them aside when she's through with them, like a piece of trash."_

"Theresa is your step-mother, Fox.  She may care about you, but she can't replace your own flesh and blood!"

"Flesh and blood?  If you cut Ivy, I doubt she'd even give you the satisfaction of seeing her bleed.  No, the only thing running through her veins is ice cold water.  As far as I'm concerned, Theresa is more flesh and blood than my mother will _ever_ be!  And let's not forget, blood is thicker than water." 


	5. White Lies and Electric Heat

Chap.5

White Lies and Electric Heat

"That's it!  I've had enough, Fox!  I'm not going to sand here and listen to you complain about what a horrible childhood you had growing up and about how your mother never paid you any attention.  Ivy was a fine mother.  Just look at how well Ethan turned out.  You never see him in any kind of trouble and you certainly never hear _him_ complaining about what a bad mother Ivy was."  Jaden's voice trailed off.  The look on Fox's face told her she had gone too far.

"Nicky….I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to bring Ethan up again.  I know Ivy paid more attention to him than she did to you, I'm sorry.  I just think…"

"No, you _didn't_ think!  If you had, you might not have just put your foot in your mouth."  Fox turned and opened the door.  "You'd do well not to get too closely attached to Ethan.  He's been known to break a heart or two."

Fox swept out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

****

Theresa listened as Fox's footsteps faded down the hall.  Only moments before Fox had stormed out on Jaden,  Resa had hid in the spare guest room one door down from where Fox had emerged.  Now she was glad that she had.  If Fox would have found her standing outside the door listening, who knows what he would have done.

_Fox is on my side!  He chose me over Ivy.  I knew I could count on him._

Theresa's mind was still reeling from the fight she had overheard Jaden and Fox having when another set of footsteps made there way passed the door.  Resa knew they belonged to Jaden.

Theresa smiled as she listened to Jaden descend the mansion steps.  _Well, I guess she got what was coming to her.  How dare she come into my home and look down her nose at my family!_

Theresa listened at the door to make sure on one was around before opening it and making her way back down the stairs.  Suddenly she felt like rejoining the party and there was a lot of time left before the New Year arrived. 

****

"Well,  look who decided to join us."  Julian smiled mockingly as Resa entered the room.  "Welcome back, dear."

"Why thank you, Julian." Theresa smiled at her husband.  She was bound and determined not to let him bring her back down.

"Why so enthused?" Julian tilled his head and looked Resa up and down as though she were hiding a secret.  "Find another party favor to spend my money on, I suppose."

"No, Julian.  I'm just happy.  A new year is coming and it's going to be a great year.  I can feel it."

"A great year, hum?  Why?  Are you leaving me?  Do I dare to hope?  Maybe you'll sign those divorce papers, now _that_ would be a happy New Year.  And I know just what my New Year's resolution will be."  Julian took a drink from the glass in his hand.

"And what would that be, Julian?  Are you going to resolve to stop being such a pig?"  Resa smiled bitterly.

"No, my dear.  I'm going to resolve to not marry any more trash for as long as I live.  I have enough wives and ex-wives to contend to as it is." Julian sneered as he finished the brandy in his hand.

"I'm sure Rebecca won't be too happy to hear that.  She was looking forward to becoming the new Mrs. Julian Crane.  But, since you're marrying any more trash, I guess she'll be kicked to the curb with the rest of the garbage."

"You never mind about Rebecca and tell me you're giving me a divorce." Julian turned to face Resa.  "That _is_ what you're so happy about, isn't it?  You'll finally be ride of me?"

"No, no, Julian.  I would never dream off leaving you.  I'm just fine right here in the mansion.  No, this year is going to be different.  I can feel it.  What with my job at Crane Industries, Ethan is doing so well and Fox is really making progress too.  No this year is going to be life-changing, Julian.  Even for you."  Resa's mind wondered off as she thought of all the things waiting for her just around the bend.

"Fox is making progress with what?"  A voice behind Theresa made her jump.

"Ethan!  What are you doing back?  I thought you and Gwen weren't due back for another week?"  Julian said as he  turned to face his ex-wife's son.

"Plans changed, Julian.  Gwen isn't feeling well and she wanted to come home early.  We caught a late fight this evening ."  Ethan answered.

"Oh I do hope she's alright."  Julian's face held a hint of sympathy as he looked around the room.  "Where is the poor dear?"

"She's upstairs resting.  I told her I'd be up in a few minutes.  I just wanted to tell my mother we were back.  But what's this with Fox making progress with something?" Ethan turned his attention to Theresa.

"Oh nothing, Ethan.  Don't you worry about anything.  You need to just be with Gwen right now.  She needs you."  Resa patted Ethan's arm and smiled.

"Right, well, Fox had better be behaving himself.  I told him before he left that had better keep him nose clean or he'd have to deal with me."  Ethan frowned thinking about the things Fox might have filled Resa's head with since he'd left.  There'd be time to find out latter, right now he had to get back to his wife.

"Oh not to worry.  Fox's nose is clean.  I've made sure he blows it every day."  Theresa smiled at Ethan with assurance.

"Yes.  He's been using money like it were Kleenex!" Julian sneered and walked away.

"I see, well, could you tell Mother we're home if you see her tonight? I need to get back to Gwen."  Ethan asked Resa.

"Of course, Ethan.  You go on, and I'm sure things will be better in the morning."  Resa watched Ethan walk away.

_Gwen's not feeling well.  I wonder what's wrong.  Morning sicknes?? No.  She just wanted to come back and rub it in my face that she had Ethan.  _Gwen had won.  Ethan was hers forever now.  Nothing could change that.  Gwen was carrying Ethan's child and Resa was going to move on with her life.  Changes were coming….

****

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, Gweny."  Rebecca brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. "It's just your morning sickness, dear."

"Right.  I'm sure you're right Mother.  Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my husband now."  Gwen smiled as Ethan walked into the room.

"Oh, of course, dear."  Rebecca got up to leave and then turned around.  "Gwen.  Are you sure you don't want to call the doctor?  I'm sure Eve would come over and look at you."

"No!  Mother I'm fine.  I'm just tired, that's all."  Gwen wished her mother would just drop it.

"Fine.  But please don't risk your baby's health by being stubborn."

"Don't worry, Rebecca.  I'll make sure she's fine.  And if she's still feeling bad in the morning, I'm going to call Eve myself."  Ethan walked to the bed and sat down next to Gwen.

"Alright then.  You two have a nice night." Becky walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Gwen.  You're really sure?  Are you feeling better?"  Ethan looked at her with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ethan.  I just needed to come home.  I think I'll take a shower.  Will you be waiting for me when I get back?"

"Can't I join you?" Ethan began unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, I mean…I think I'd like to take a shower by myself.  I just need to relax a bit, you understand, right?"

"Of course."  Ethan shook his head.  "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked.  Forgive me, Gwen."  Ethan looked apologetic.

"It's alright, Ethan."  Gwen kissed her husband's head as she got up from the bed.  "I'll be back soon."

****

In the bathroom Gwen looked at herself in the mirror.  She turned to her side and looked at her tummy.  She knew, of course that nothing had changed.  Her stomach was just as flat as it had been before.  Running her hands over her midsection, Gwen wondered what it would be like to see her stomach growing day by day.  To have Ethan's child growing inside of her…

Gwen's mind raced backwards in time.  Thinking about everything she and Ethan had been through.  Everything they had shared.  Would a child bring them closer together?  Would it be enough to make Ethan forget about Theresa?  It had been enough to win him back this time.  But she knew that if she hadn't told Ethan that she was carrying her child, he would have asked Theresa to marry him.

_But I won, Theresa.  Ethan is mine.  He married me.  And you and I both knew that once he married, he'd never leave his wife, no matter what.  _ In the back of her mind, Gwen knew the real test was yet to come.  Ethan was hers, but would he stay hers?

"I know that you'll never leave me, Ethan.  You love me.  You'll understand…."  Gwen grabbed her stomach as pain rippled through her.

_No, not now.__  I need more time.  Just a few more days.  I'm not ready for this._  Gwen begged as the tears welled in her eyes.

"Please no…."  Gwen slid to the floor sobbing.

"Gwen?  What the matter?"  Ethan opened the door.

"No!  Ethan don't come in!  I'm fine, just leave me alone!"  Gwen tried to get up but her legs gave away under her weight.

"Gwen!"  Ethan grabbed her before she hit the floor.  Setting her on the toilet he wrapped a towel around her.

"Gwen, are you alright?  I'm calling Eve right now."  Ethan turned to get the phone.

"No!"  Gwen grabbed Ethan's arm.  "I'm fine I'll be fine, I just need to walk a bit."  Gwen got to her feet and walked a few feet before falling into Ethan's arms.

"Gwen!  You need to lay down.  I'm calling Eve and that's final!"  Ethan scooped Gwen into his arms and he carried her to the bed where he lay her.  Picking up the phone, Ethan dialed Eve's number.

"Ethan, please…" Gwen cried.

Ethan paced towards the bathroom as he waited for someone on the other end to pick up. "Come on, Eve, be home!"  Ethan turned and what he saw nearly made him drop the phone in his hands.  On the toilet cover were Gwen had been setting was a small red spot.  Gwen was bleeding.

****

"I don't understand why I couldn't stay in the room with her."  Rebecca wined. " I _am_ her mother after all."

"Stop complaining, Rebecca.  Eve needs to concentrate on Gwen and she can't do that with you in the room yapping away."  Theresa paced outside in the hall, thinking about what this all could mean.

"Theresa's right.  Eve needs to be able to do a complete exam on Gwen.  I'm sure once she's done she'll let us in."  Ethan paced in the opposite direction as Theresa.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Ethan."  Fox tried to sound reassuring. "I'm sure Eve will say that it's normal to bleed a little here and there when you're pregnant."

"How do you know, Fox?  When's the last time _you_ were a doctor?  Or have you been pregnant before and I somehow missed it?"  Ethan glared at his half brother.

"I'm just trying to help, chill out, Ethan."  Fox glared back.

"You want to help, why don't you just leave the mansion and get on to wherever it is you're going next.  Why are you still here, anyways?"  Ethan was losing his temper.

"That's right, Ethan.  You're the only one welcome in this house, how could I forget?  You make it clear every time we see each other that _you're_ the favorite son, but I think you've forgotten something."  Fox's eyes were cool as ice.

"And what might that be Nicholas?" Ethan was ready to pop Fox in the face.

" Last time I checked, you weren't even a Crane.  So who are _you to tell __me that I'm not welcome in my own home?" Fox shot a sneer at Ethan._

"Enough! Both of you!  You have GOT to stop!"  Theresa stopped pacing at stepped between the two young men.  "Eve is trying to help Gwen and you're not getting any of us anywhere by fighting.  Fox was only trying to help, Ethan.  And you.." Resa turned to Fox. "Ethan is very upset right now, so you need to give him some space.  He doesn't mean what he's saying right now."

"Things will never change Resa." Fox walked away, leaving Theresa to wonder on his last remark.

****

Eve took Gwen's temperature and her pulse. "Gwen, you're shaking."

"I'm fine.  Really."  Gwen's skin was covered in sweat and her hair was plastered to her forehead.

"No you're not, and you know it.  You're bleeding, Gwen.  I need to examine you."  Eve got into her bag.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Gwen, is there something you're not telling me?  I know that it's difficult to think that you might be losing your baby, but I know you and Ethan will be able to have more children.  If you would've called me sooner, I might have been able to do more for you."

"It's too late, Eve." Gwen sobbed.

"No, Gwen.  It's alright.  A lot of first time mothers have a miscarriage their first time.  It's really not uncommon.  There's nothing that you could've done, dear.  Really, it's not your fault."  Eve tried to comfort Gwen.

"No.  You don't understand.  I'm not having a miscarriage."

"Surly you don't think it's just your period?"  Eve looked at Gwen and searched her eyes for the answer.

"Eve…." Gwen looked down at her stomach.

"No, Gwen.  You didn't."  Eve couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

"I didn't mean for it to go on for so long….I hadn't been feeling well…and I wanted it to be true so bad…." Gwen's sobs grew quieter as her voice became a whisper.

"You mean…." Eve couldn't finish her sentence.

"I took the test, and it was positive.  But then I wanted to be sure, so I took the other test in the box.  But it was negative.  And I knew….I didn't want to admit it, but I knew in my heart…"

"But Gwen….you told everyone that you were pregnant. You told Ethan…" Eve couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know, but I wanted it to be true so bad, Eve.  I kept thinking that I might be pregnant.  One of the tests was positive.  And I knew that if there was a chance…Ethan would want to be with me.  And even if I wasn't, I could be by the time we got married and then it wouldn't really matter."  Gwen's tears flowed over her cheeks. 

"Please Eve…. Don't tell Ethan.  I really thought there might be a chance I was really pregnant."  Gwen pleaded with Eve.

"Gwen.  You're asking me to believe that you actually thought you were pregnant…even though one of the tests was negative?  And you want me to lie to Ethan about the whole thing?"  Eve looked shocked.

"Eve please…he might not forgive me if he knew the truth.  I really thought I could be carrying his child.  It would only cause him pain to know the whole truth.  It's only a little white lie.  It can stay just between you and I.  Promise me you won't tell anyone."  Gwen sobbed as Eve packed her bag.

"Gwen…what you're asking me to do…"

"Please Eve.  We'll have children.  I can't lose Ethan, Eve, please.  I didn't know….I didn't know…" 

"Well….technically I can't tell anyone one anything anyways.  It's patent confidentiality.  I have to keep your secret, or your _little white lie as you put it.  But strongly urge you to tell Ethan the truth very soon.  I'm sure that if you're honest with him, he'll forgive you for not telling him sooner."  Eve finished packing her bag and opened the door._

"Thank you , Eve."  Gwen smiled faintly as she watched Eve walk from the room.

Her secret was safe…for now.  But Eve was right.  She needed to tell Ethan the truth.  How would he react?  Would he really be able to forgive her? 

****

Theresa walked outside and picked up a wine glass from the table.  The party had broken up aver an hour ago.  It was now nearly 2am and the new year had come and gone without her.  

"Oh well.  2003 waits for no woman.  What a way to start off the New Year." Resa was picking up another glass when she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Don't worry.  I'm sure Ethan is fertile enough to give Gwen 30 babies."  Fox smiled at Resa in the moonlight.

"Fox, you shouldn't be cracking jokes at a time like this."  Resa sighed and sat on the park bench under the tree.

"Who joking?  He and Gwen are always going at it like rabbits…." Fox trailed off and sat next to Theresa.  "Sorry.  I'll shut up now."

"Good."

"Resa…Are you still hoping that Ethan comes back to you?" Fox looked almost somber as he gazed at his step-mother.

"No Fox.  I know that Gwen has his heart.  I'm over that part of my life.  That was my New Year's resolution.  A new start, and a new life, filled with happiness and joy."  Theresa smiled at Fox.

"A new start, hu?  A new start with an old man."  Fox laughed at his own joke.

"If you're referring to Julian…." Resa started.

"NO, No…I'm sorry, really.  I'm just wondering why you're still married to him.  He's not faithful to you by any means and you can't stand being in the same room as him, so why are you still here?  You can't tell me it's the money.  I know you too well by now to know that it's not my fathers wallet that keeps you here.  And if it's not Ethan….than what is it?"  Fox looked at Resa with a new interest.

"Julian's money means nothing to me.  To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why I stay.  Maybe it's because I would rather see him suffer every time I walk into the room, or the look on his face when I'm introduced as Mrs. Julian Crane that keep me here.  All I know is that there is nothing for me anywhere else right now."  Resa looked up at the stars.

"My mother and Rebecca have it out for you, you know.  Not to mention Julian."  Fox looked Theresa in the eyes.  "You need to be careful."

"I can handle those three, believe me, Fox."  Theresa smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"I do worry.  I can't seem to help it."  Fox trailed a finger down Theresa's bare arm.

Theresa jumped as a bright flash of lightning filled the clear night sky.  Was it the electricity in the sky, or was it the electricity in his touch that had made her heart skip a beat?

"Lightning?  But there's not a cloud in sight."  Resa stood and peered into the night.

Fox stood and walked a few paces ahead of where Resa stood.  Looking up at the night's darkness he smiled.  "Heat lightning."

"Heat lightning?  I forgot about that.  I guess it is kind of hot for a January night." Theresa looked up as another flash crossed the sky.

"Yes."  Fox walked to Resa's side.  "It is hot for January.  Maybe you're right, Theresa."  Fox touched her face with the back of his hand.

Theresa's eyes locked onto Fox's and she could feel herself being pulled in.  The sensation of his bare skin touching hers was enough to make her knees weak.  "Right about what?"  She could barely get the words out.  Her mouth felt dry and her lips seemed too heavy to move.

"Change is in the air."  Fox closed the space between Resa and himself.  He could feel himself losing control over the situation.  She had this effect on him that he just couldn't shake.

_Keep your cool.  This isn't the right time.  Not yet.  If  I'm not careful, I'll blow it before it's even started.  I can't let her get to me like this.  I'm the one who needs to be getting to her.  How does she get under my skin like this?_

Theresa looked up into Fox's eyes.  Another streak of brilliant light flashed in the sky.  Fox watched as the lightning flashed in Resa's eyes, sending shivers down his back.  "Are you cold?"  Resa whispered.  

"No, why?"  Fox couldn't take his eyes off of her.  She was beautiful in the day light, but here, underneath the stars with the moonlight shining down on her and the heat lightning flashing in her eyes….She was intoxicating.  Fox wanted her so bad, but he knew he had to keep his cool.

"You're shivering."  Theresa pressed her hand gently against Fox's chest.

Fox inhaled sharply as his body reacted to Theresa's touch.  Quickly he tried to make it seem like he just been taking in a deep breath of fresh air, but he knew it was too late.  Theresa had seen his reaction and he knew that she knew how much effect she had over him.  He just prayed that she wouldn't use it against him.  There was no telling how long he'd be able to control himself if she touched him for much longer. 

_I might just go insane if she touches me like that again.  She knows…I know she does.  I can see it in her eyes._

"I'm not cold, I just felt a slight cool breeze, that's all."  Fox's eyes followed the curve of Resa's lips as he answered her. 

"I didn't feel it."  Theresa let her hand slide down Fox's chest and come to rest at his waist.  "Are you sure?"  She looked deep into his eyes just as another flash of light lit up the sky.

"I'm not sure of anything right now, Theresa."  The words came out as a moan as Fox struggled to remain in control of his mind and body.  _What is she doing to me?  I can't think straight.  Does she really know what she's doing to me? _

Theresa smiled seductively as she watched Fox's eyes fill with desire.  The gap between them was nothing more than their clothing and even that couldn't contain the heat rising between them.

"Theresa…" Fox moaned as he fought with every last once of his soul to keep his body in check.  His head was lowering and his lips were only inches from hers.  If she tilted her head up another inch, his longing would be over but his torture would just be beginning.  Fox knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fox…" Theresa could sense his need to end this suffering.  She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to go on denying her body of what she couldn't admit to herself she wanted.  She needed to feel his lips on hers.  She wanted to feel his hands on her body.

Fox's arms encircled Theresa's small waist pulling her to him in a raw passion that excited her.  She knew he couldn't take it any longer.  He was going to give in to his desires.  

_I can't take this anymore.  She's driving me nuts.  I can regain control later, right now I'm going to show my dear step-mommy what my father never could dream to show her._

"Fox…" Theresa's voice was pleading with him to end the pain in her heart.

Leaning down, Fox tilted Theresa's head up to meet his as he bent to close the small gap between their lips.         


	6. FoxHunt

Chap.6

Foxhunt

"Well _this_ is a nice surprise."

Theresa jumped back and nearly fell over.  Fox reached out and grabbed her arm before she lost her balance.  Turning quickly, Fox caught the menacing glare of Jade Coldwell from the doorway of the mansion's patio doors.

"Jaden!  What are you doing here at this hour?"  Fox tried to recover quickly, but the shock of being jolted out of a nearly intimate moment with his step-mother was clouding his mind.  Fox still couldn't believe what was about to happen before he and Theresa were interrupted.

"What am _I_ doing?  I think the better question here is what are _you_ doing out here with _her?"  Jaden stepped outside the double doors leading through the ball room and crossed her arms._

"That is none of your business, Miss Coldwell.  This is _my_ home and I'm the one who will ask the questions here."  Theresa was trying hard to restore her composure, but her heart was not willing to return to it's normal pace.

"Jaden, I thought you had gone home?"  Fox shifted his weight from one foot to the other and placed his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking like leaves.

"I _did_ go home, but then I remembered that I had left my purse.  So I came back to get it, but no one answered the door."  Jaden glared at Theresa.  "And now I know _why.  The two of you were too busy playing house to hear me knocking."_

"We were _not_ playing house, not that it's any of your business.  And who are you to just let yourself in to _my house without being invited?" Resa stepped up to face Jaden._

"Well, then, what were you doing?  You sure looked cozy to me.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were kissing."  Jaden sneered.  The thought of Fox kissing his step-mother, a maid's daughter, none the less, was enough to make Jaden want to hurl. 

"We weren't kissing.  Resa was just saying she was getting a little chilly and I was trying to warm her up.  There was nothing going on, Jaden, so just let it go, alright?"  Fox looked Jaden in the eyes.  _Was she going to buy it?_

"Whatever you say, Nicky.  Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me to the party.  I had fun.  We'll have to do it again sometime.  Sometime very soon." Jaden stepped forward and placed her hand on Fox's chest.

Fox forced a smile.  "Yeah, it was fun." _Who was she fooling?  She didn't have fun.  She walked out on me, not that I blame her after I put her in her place.  What is she up to?_

Resa's body stiffened when Jaden placed her hand on Fox's chest.  _What should I care what she does with Fox?  There's nothing between us, anyways.  If she hadn't have showed up, nothing still would've happened.  I was going to pull away before he kissed me anyways._  Theresa tried to convince herself that she felt nothing for Fox, yet down in her heart, she was starting to wonder if maybe there might be something there.  Whatever it was that she might feel,  she was never going to act on it.  She knew Fox way too well to know that he was a major player and that every woman that caught Fox's eye was hooked, reeled in and then tossed to the side to make way for the next woman on his list. No, she wasn't going to let herself be snagged by his charming act.  Resa knew better.

"Well, it's late and I'm really sleepy.  I think I'm going to hit the sack.  Goodnight, Fox.  Miss Coldwell." Theresa nodded abruptly in Jaden's direction before turning to leave.

"Theresa…" Fox called softly.

Turing to face him, Resa caught the look in Fox's eye and it made her heart jump.  A longing desire seemed to linger in his eyes.  "Yes, Fox?"

"Give me a second to make walk Jaden out and then I'll walk you to your room."  It came out more like a pleading request rather than a statement.  Fox tried to remain cool.

Jaden wrapped her arm around Fox's waist and frowned.  "I'm not ready to leave yet, Nicky.  I thought you'd like to take a walk with me, maybe have a night cap?"  Jaden pouted and batted her eyes.  "Theresa is a big girl, she can walk herself to her room, you don't need to go with her."

"I know that, but I'm kind of tired myself and I don't really feel like going for a walk right now."  Fox removed Jaden's arm from his, trying to make her see the picture.

"Then just talk with me.  Just for a little while, Nicky, please?  I really want to talk to you."  Jaden wined.

"Really, it's O.K., Fox.  Go ahead and talk to Jaden for a while.  Have a goodnight, you two.  I'll see you in the morning, Fox."  Resa turned and walked back into the mansion, leaving Fox to fend off Jaden on his own.

"Theresa…"  Fox called after her.

"Listen to your step-mother, Nicky.  Come and have a drink with me and then I'll go, I promise."  Jaden tugged Fox's hand and pleaded with him to follow her.

_One drink won't hurt me.  Maybe then she'll go home.  My mind is so tired.  I need time to think and regroup.  I can't think straight._  Fox let Jaden lead him inside as he thought of a way to get ride of her for the night.

*****

Theresa pulled her night gown on over her head and sighed. "What was I thinking?  Letting Fox get to me like that.  If Jaden hadn't interrupted…NO!  Nothing would have happened.  I wouldn't have let it.  He's my step-son."  Theresa tried to reason with herself.

Slipping onto her seat in front of her vanity, Resa stared at her reflection.  Was she really attracted to Fox?  She couldn't be.  She could barely recognized the woman she had become.  When she looked in the mirror, she no longer saw the young, naïve girl she once was.  Now, staring back at her was a grown woman, well, nearly grown.  She had been through so much in the last few years.  Life altering changes had shaped her future into what was now fast becoming her reality.  

Theresa picked up her brush and began drawing it through her black hair as she thought about all she had accomplished in the last year.  She was now the wife of a Crane, not that was high on her list of accomplishments, but it had lead to a very promising career at Crane Industries.  Now she had money, power and a high ranked position.  Things were going well for Theresa.  There was only one thing missing.  Love.

"I know there's someone out there for me.  Someone who will make my heart skip when he touches me.  Someone I can really connect with.  Someone that can make my knees weak when he looks into my eyes and knows what I'm thinking before I do.  A love that can only leave me breathless…" Resa stopped brushing and stood up.  Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she walked to the bed and slid beneath the silk sheets.  Love would have to wait.  Right now she needed to sleep.

*****

Fox swallowed the last of his scotch and sat his glass on the end table.  "Why did you really want me to stay with you, Jaden.  You and I both know you're not too happy with the way I acted this evening, so cut the crap."  Fox was in no mood for chit-chat.

"True, you were very curt to me earlier, but I forgive you."  Smiling, Jaden ran her fingers down Fox's arm.

"You forgive me?"  Fox's mind was hazy.  _No more drinks._

"Of course I do.  I'm not heartless, you know.  I said some bad things about your step-mother and you had every right to defend her.  I shouldn't have said those things about Theresa.  It's not for me to say who she can and can't marry.  I'm sure she had her reasons for marrying Julian, but I don't really care.  It's not her I'm interested in, you know."  Smiling like school girl, Jaden ran her fingers though Fox's hair.

"Right…"  Fox could feel the drink working on him.  He needed to get rid of Jaden fast.

"It's _you_ I'm interested in, Nicky."  Leaning in, Jaden kissed Fox's nose.  

"What are you doing?"  Fox recoiled and tried to stand up but Jaden pulled him back down to the couch.

"You're not going anywhere, Nicky."  _You're not going back to Theresa!  I won't let her manipulate you this way.  It's me you really want to be with and I'm going to prove it to you tonight._

"Jaden…"  Fox slurred her name slightly.

"You're sleepy.  Let go."  Jaden got to her feet and pulled Fox to his.

"Where are we going?"  Fox couldn't concentrate well enough to walk straight.  Leaning on Jaden for support, he tried to put one foot in front of the other, but the process was overloading his brain.

"I'm going to tuck you in."  She answered smiling slyly.  _And then I'm going to tuck myself in next to you. _

As they reached the stairs, Fox tripped and fell face first onto the steps.  "Oh!" 

"Careful, Nicky!"  Jaden fell on top of Fox and giggled.  "Oh dear.  Maybe we'll just have to stay here for the night."

"Can't.  I have to go talk to Theresa."  Fox's speech was slurred and slow as the scotch took it's toll on him.  "I have to make her understand…"

"Understand what?"  Jaden climbed to her feet and glared down at the young man laying sprawled on the stairs.  "What is it you need her to understand?  Why can't you just forget about her for one second and concentrate on me!?"

"I'm not sure.  I can't think straight right now.  My mind is hazy and clouded.  She has that effect on me…"  Fox smiled lazily as his mind went back to the garden where he and Resa had been earlier.  His memory was slipping away with the night and he couldn't remember what had happened.

"It's not her that has this effect on you, Nicky.  It's the SCOTCH!  And in case you've forgotten with your cloudy memory, she's your _step-mother_.  She's off limits, Fox!  She's married to your FATHER!  I'm the one you really want, Nicky, why can't you see that?"  Jaden was losing her sanity.  _Why can't I  make him forget about Theresa for just one night?  __Why is her name always on his mind and on his lips? I can make him forget.._

"What is going on down here?"  Theresa glared down at Fox still sprawled on the stairs.  "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry…"  Fox grinned.  "I was just on my way to talk to you."

"What are you talking about, Fox?  Why would you need to talk to me at 3:30 in the morning?  Can't it wait until morning?"  Resa was getting impatient. 

"He doesn't now what he's saying.  He's had a bit to drink, as you can tell.  I'm just going to take him upstairs and tuck him in."  Jaden pulled Fox to his feet and began leading him up the steps.

"I think you've done enough for one night, Jaden.  I will see to it that Fox makes it to his room safely.  I don't want to keep you any longer.  I'm sure your father will be wondering where you are by now.  Why don't you run along and head home before it gets too much later."  Theresa wanted her out of her house now.  She couldn't stand the idea of her worming her way into Fox's room.  Who knew what else Jaden would do once she was alone with Fox in his bedroom.

"My father doesn't care how late I'm out and I _want to help Nicky to his bed.  I don't mind."  Jaden smiled coolly at Theresa._

"Well, _I_ care.  It's late and you need to go.  Fox will be fine, just leave him to me."  Resa moved down the stairs and took Fox's other arm in her hands.  "Fox, lets get you to your room.  You need to sleep it off for a while." 

Fox smiled at Resa and put his arms around her waist.  "Anything you say, step-mommy."

"Don't forget which Crane you're married to, Theresa.  Nicky is mine, and you best remember that."  Jaden's words were cold and full of spite as she turned on her heels and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"What's her problem?"  Fox looked stunned.  "I guess she needs a nap.  I know I could use one.  How about you, Theresa?  Care to join me?"  Smiling like a fool, Fox let Theresa lead him up the stairs and into his room.

"Here, let me get your shirt off."  Resa unbuttoned Fox's shirt and slipped it down his arms.  _I forgot how tan he is.  He really does look great without his shirt on.  NO!  Resa shook her head, dismissing the thoughts._

"What are you staring at?"  Fox looked into Theresa's eyes.  _I wonder what might have happened if Jaden hadn't interrupted us.  I was so close to tasting those luscious lips._

"Nothing.  Just thinking."  Resa finished helping Fox into bed.

"Where you thinking the same thing I was thinking?"  His words were more of a plea than a question.

"I doubt it.  Sleep well, Fox."  Theresa let her fingers trail down his face and over his chest.  His sharp intake of breath told her that even under the influence of drink her touch held it's effect on him.

"Theresa…" Fox reached up and touched her face.  "About what happened before Jaden…"  What he wouldn't give to pull her down on top of him right now.  He could show her a world she had never known.  Somewhere in the depth of his heart, he knew he wanted it, but his mind kept telling him to wait.  He had to wait for the right time.  Timing was everything.  If he let himself get carried away, he would blow the whole thing.  No, he had to wait until just the right moment._  She will have her moment…Her time is coming.  She won't be on top of the world forever.  Some day soon she'll fall and she'll need someone to catch her.  Who better than me._

"Fox, you need to rest.  You don't know what you're saying."  Theresa needed to leave.  If she stayed much longer, she might regret it in the morning.

"I _do_ know what I'm saying.  But I understand why you don't want to hear it."  Fox's voice trailed off.  What was he saying? He needed to shut up and go to sleep.  "Never mind, Resa.  It's late, and I'm tired.  We'll talk in the morning."  Fox wasn't tired any more, but he knew Resa had to go or he would be sucked in once again and he could risk it, not twice in one night.  He was getting in too deep and he had to back out while he still could.

"Goodnight, Fox."  Theresa leaned down and kissed his cheek.

_Her lips are so soft.  I love the way she smells.  GOD take me now, before I can't control myself anymore._

"Goodnight, Theresa.  Sleep well."  Fox watched as Resa stood and walked from the room, leaving him to his thoughts as his brain replayed the events of the night over and over again.

He would have Theresa for his own.  Very soon she would fall victim to his good looks and overpowering charm.  Very soon….that is…if he didn't fall victim himself.


End file.
